Grim Reapers Apprentice: Harry Potter
by The Grim Reapers Apprentice
Summary: Broken and Betrayed Harry harness the powers of the Hallows to leave his dimension in order to train. " What do you plan to do when your revenge is gone and you have nothing?" "Start again."Dark Harry! Evil Harry!
1. Day of Betrayl

**I do not own any works I use. I will not be describing any non-oc characters. This chapter has been updated as of June 23 2013**

Harry Potter was pissed. Why? Because the moment after he killed he-who's-name-is-to-long a supposedly dead Dumbledore attacked him. The moment he thought everything was going to be okay, the moment he thought he could have a normal life and finally be rid of the hallows he was betrayed. Not just by Dumbledore, but also by everyone he thought of as a friend. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville. Everyone. Not even sweet innocent Luna had been a true friend. They were all there for something. And Dumbledore had enjoyed having him at wand point and telling of how they betrayed him.

Ron had spied on him and pushed him to aim lower on education for a few gallons. Their whole meeting was planned out. Infact it was really obvious. So obvious they didn't think it would work. Luckily Harry was just too gullible.

Hermione's betrayal was really hard to accept. Turns out the Potters had one or two old tomes that she wanted. And to get theme she just had to make sure he became dependent on her knowledge.

Every one else sold him out in similar fashions. Every one betrayed him, no one cared. Harry snapped. The stress of fighting Voldemort then having everyone he cared for betray him was too much for the teen.

The wall he had built in his mind to separate the hallows from truly connecting to him snapped giving the magical talismans to aid there wielder. So being magical items created from death they reached into the plains of oblivion and took the power that laid there and funneled it into their wielder. To Harry it felt like some one had shrunk the sun and placed it in his magical core and then decided to shove the library of Alexandria into his mind.

Information of spells and rituals lost to the ages were now available to the betrayed wizard. Looking through what little of the knowledge he was currently able to find a spell that would fit his needs. He would cast himself out of his home dimension and train in one of the thousands of parallel ones. Sure he could hide here but there was a thousand things that could go wrong. The main one was that in the middle of his training Dumbledore might some how find him by tracking the magic he would be using. That left him with only one choice, to leave this world, but only for a while. He had no intention of simple leaving this world alone. He would have revenge.

There was one catch with using this spell; it would change him permanently into a entity of pure magic. The magic would literally destroy every cell in his physical body and leave him as nothing more than a soul bound to magic. No person could possibly have the will and power to hold them selves together in such a state so the spell compensated for this by fundamentally changing the persons very being into another magical entity that could. Harry was actually looking forward to this, being turned into a member of another species would make his hatred of humanity look a lot less hypocritical.

'Man, how did I have enough time to go over all this before Dumble's could kill me?' Harry pondered,' Oh. Humph, he's giving one of those speeches stereotypical good guys gone bad give to make it seem okay to kill the true hero. Goody for me. Oh good this is the part he asks if I have any last words.'

"…any last words, Harry?" Dumbledore asked Harry in his classical Grandfather voice. With a smirk Harry opened his mouth and chanted a spell that had never been uttered in this dimension.

" _You, betrayed by time and space,_

_Born without your proper grace…_

_To a world befouled and base-_

_Feel your proper form and case,_

_Recognize your homeland's face._

_Cross the void of time and space!_

_Seek and find your proper place!"_

And with a flash and a pop Harry Potter flung himself into the nevermore.


	2. Stranger in a Strange Land

Chapter 2:Stranger in a Strange land

**I do not own Harry Potter or Gargoyles. And I defiantly don't own the Elder Scrolls. Updated as of 6/23/2013**

Worlds swirled and eternity's passed as Harry speed through the endless hallows of the nevermore. Sites that would astound any that was not from the plane of exisistance that was shown flashed by for a minute then faded away allowing another breathtaking site in its place.

Not that Harry noticed as the pain from the transformation, the emotional scarring, and magical drain had rendered him unconscious. Another reason for him losing conciseness is the fact that, even though he is being ripped apart and put back together as a being of pure magic, he had reached magical maturity.

Now normally this would simply expand his core to fit the amount of natural magic he could safely take from the world. Because the magic used in casting is returned to the earth, and the earth slowly returns that to theme, this is very important.

Do to his core expanding, being turned into a higher being, and the limitless power of a thousand planes of existence being open to him, Harry gained a near limitless amount of magic.

The key word being 'near'. For while he had more magic in his pinkie finger than all the wizards in England, he was relatively normal compared to lesser gods and deadric princes. Though average, he would still be considered an oddity, not fitting into either group.

The reason is simple. He has no moral guidelines or rules that he was bound to; every action and decision is a mere whim that has no bounds.

The god's could never directly interfere in a mortals life a strict set of rules that guided there every action prohibited it. They may send champions and on occasions angels to do their work, but they may never actually interfere directly in a mortals lives. If Harry wanted something done he would just do it, he was not bound to the god's rules.

Each of the deadric princes had a moral code that they followed, some self enforced rules that guided them, no matter how minor. Harry was closer to this yet it didn't quite fit, he had no limitations in his actions, and no repeating theme one would notice. He may help an old lady cross the street one-day and kick her into on coming traffic the next.

Domination and destruction are the words that best described the reborn Potter now. All would fall before him, either as servants that he allowed to live on a whim or killed to please his new hunger for souls.

There was a flash of light in the nevermore then, Harry James Potter, Master of Death and the living embodiment of the Deathly Hallows exited the never more into a world that was now unknowingly the host to death incarnate.

Demona dodged past Goliath as Lexington lunged at her. He wasn't prepared for this and so collided with Goliath sending the two of them tumbling onto the rooftop beneath them were the small green gargoyle was knocked unconscious. Demona laughed at her tangled pursuers before taking of, intent on reaching her destination. Below her Elisa Maza's raced after her flying friends.

She was taken by surprise by Hudson slamming into her back sending her off course and into a grove of trees. Were, in a stroke of misfortune she was pinned to the ground by a very large branch at an awkward angle.

" You wont be getting away tonight lass," the elder gargoyle growled," I may not know what you plan to do with this gem", he said taking a large gem from her struggling form," but I'm sure that me and the others wont like it."

Demona could only growl in frustration as Goliath landed near them. ' Well, at least that idiotic trio and annoying mutt are not here.' The trapped semi-immortal* thought.

"Hudson, did you gain the gem?" Goliath questioned the old leader as he folded in his wings." Aye, lad. But what do you suppose she meant to do with it? It doesn't seem magical."

" I don't know", Elisa stated getting out of her car stated while taking her pistol from its holster," But I know how we can find out." And with that she took aim at Demona and approached her with the intent to find answers and finally bring her to justice.

"Stay back, human!" Demona shouted in anger, not wanting the human she most despised touching her. Her eyes glowing a menacing red, that turned wide in surprise as a clocked figure appeared out of thin air in between her and her advisories.

" I would listen to her, _human._" The figure said with venom practically oozing off the word 'human'. " After all, I don't want the filth you call blood on my new boots." He said, lifting his hood to reveal a man with shoulder length hair and _glowing_ green eyes.


	3. how the third went

**Do not own.**

**AN. Updated as of 6/23/2013**

Harry Potter POV:

I glared tiredly at the human in front of me, not that it noticed. It had been a long time sense I had last seen one. Time in the nevermore changes radically. The thirty-second difference it took to get to this world from mine was the equivalent of thirty thousand years. Of all those years I was awake for just five hundred years.

I was exhausted from the effort it had taken me to stay in a physical form. On top of that, the spell I had used to get here had taken much out of me, and still was. Even the abundance of death in this dimension was not enough to fully recharge me. From the intimate knowledge I had of my new form, courtesy of the Hallows, it would take at least one year and three months for me to have enough power to cast the spell without draining my magic as much as I just did.  
>' That sucks.'<p>

Watching the human gape at me I turned to face the one who had called me here, though unintentionally. Her over whelming desire to kill this one human had been enough to call my attention. She had an aura of death around her from the ones she had killed and those she had lost. Oddly enough her soul was literally bound to another preventing her from dieing. I took a steep towards the oddity that was this gargoyle when the worm-er, human called out to me.

" Stop right their mister. Turn around and put your hands on you head. Nice and easy there, don't want me to put these guys on ya, do you?" questioned the human, which I had just figured to be in the police. The two gargoyles behind her got into fighting stances, growling.

" Tut, disgraceful" I said in a cold voice. The three before me looked surprised that I wasn't going crazy over two full-grown gargoyles before me, however the one behind me shot me a look of disgust, she obviously thought a mere human was insulting the gargoyle fighting style. I decided to remedy that.

" You two have fallen from grace, you would serve a human!"

The younger one took a step forward with the grace of a lion and a frown on his face. " No, we do not serve Elisa, we are her friends. I am Goliath, leader of the Manhattan clan, and this is Hudson. Come now, how is it you seem so familiar to gargoyles, most humans who see us react in fear." He questioned me. I let a hollow laugh out, the laugh sounded as brittle and creepy as a death toll, sounding of the end of life. All that could took a step back, while the red head behind me looked quit unnerved.

" I know of your kind Goliath. I know it well. As for why I do not act in fear." A broken smile showed on my face giving an aura of madness, the mask of sanity slipping off. " As you said, humans act that way. And I…" here I threw of my cape, simultaneously transforming into my new form as master of death" am not human!"


	4. Death to those who oppose

Chapter four.

It's been a while hasn't it? I suppose you are pondering were I was, what I was doing, how many burritos I ate? Well, I was grounded for a while, then I had school and now I have work eating at my time. Also, I'm a little lazy so that contributed to my delay. So here's a chapter to appease ya. P.S I made some changes to the previous chapters.

**I own nothing. **

The cloak flew off and as it did, every thing about the stranger changed. Were there had once been a young male stood a horrifying being. Against skin of blackest night glowing white veins covered the beings body. Tattered black bat wings spread proudly behind him with a glaring green eye in the center of each, a similar eye was in its chest. In the center of each eye was a different symbol replacing the iris. In the left wings eye there was a circle, the right wing a triangle and in the center eye a single line. It stood on two armor-covered legs that matched that of a gargoyle. It had four arms; two resembled that of a gargoyle, the others were skeletal with five pointy claws at the end.

Its chest was muscular with its ribs clearly visible, and sprouted a long serpentine tail that ended with a hammer like tip that had two scythe like blades extended from it. Its head was humanoid with two horns growing from his forehead that curled backwards. Blue fire acted as hair and cascaded down its back, it illuminated its eyeless face.

Harry opened his mouth, which was filled completely with razor sharp teeth, and roared. It was savage, primal and hungry. It filled all living beings with fear and turned the dead in their tombs. And for some reason, it made Demona smile. Well, maybe not from the scream but the fact that Elisa looked sacred enough to wet herself.

" **Gaze upon the face of the Master of Death, mortals. For the face you gaze upon is the last you shall see." **He let loose an evil laugh and but with a wave of his hand sent a torrent of lightning at the hero's. The gargoyles easily escaped the lightning, however Elisa was to slow and took the lightning head on. The raven-haired officer was blasted back into a tree, her form falling to the ground with a thud. A roar of rage came from Goliath as he leapt at the devil before him, completely disregarding the obvious danger the monstrosity posed.

Harry let out a roar eagerly anticipating a fight as he leapt at the gargoyle leader, fully intending to rip the wings off his foe. The two meet with a tremendous clash in mid leap, claws looking in a stale mate… or it would have been if Harry had lacked his extra set of arms which proved their usefulness as they speared the purple behemoth through the stomach. A roar of pain left the wounded fighter as the clawed appendages tore through him, only for the sound to be repeated as his opponents tail came crashing into his left arm snapping it in half. With a look of malice he tossed the downed clan leader over his shoulder, were he landed on his side next to a grinning Demona.

From the sidelines Hudson watched in horror as the murderer of Elisa began to tear into his leader. The elder gargoyle decided enough was enough and quickly leapt into battle. Hudson's knife flashed as he slashed at his opponent, only for the evil former wizard to leap backwards, laughing as he did so.

Now, as you may recall Harry's hair is made of fire. And that fire proved itself to not be a mere accessory as it proceeded to burn the gargoyle as it reached forward on its own accord and burned Hudson's hand. A roar of pain left Hudson's mouth as he dropped his knife to nurture his burnt appendage. Hudson's pain was ended by a quick movement as Harry' tail sliced the now deceased gargoyles head off.

From his position on the ground, barley conscious, Goliath cried in anguish while a shocked Demona just stared at the form of the decapitated gargoyle.

' He killed him, like it was nothing. While he I-WAS old Hudson was a talented fighter. He should have been able to put up more of a fight, and as much as I hate to admit it Goliath shouldn't have been felled so easily as well. What is this monster, and how can I use him.' The red headed immortal thought, a smirk growing on her face as ideas began to grow in her mind, ideas involving the genocide of humanity.

Goliath let lose a howl of pain as Harry lifted his broken and bleeding form off the ground.

"**You disappoint me, Goliath. I had heard that gargoyles were a race of fierce warriors, and yet I have had harsher fights with humans! What a bunch of weaklings, hahahahaha!"** Harry mocked the down leader.

" Watch your tongue!" a angered Demona snarled, the insult of her race angering her." Do not make the mistake of believing those weaklings truly represented the gargoyle race."

Harry moved a wing to gaze upon the still pined female. In the momentary excitement of battle he ad forgotten the female that had drawn him here in the first place. With his magical eye he easily saw the multitude of spells placed upon the red headed gargoyle before him.

" **Is that so? Well, who then would you say would truly represent your race? You? Well not to be rude but you're not exactly a fine example either. After all you're trapped under a tree! How pathetic is that?"**

Demona growled at the insult," How about you remove this and find out?" A smirk found its way to her face," Unless you're a coward?"

" **Is that a challenge?" **She nodded. **" MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh, the sheer audacity of it. You believing that you could match me! Oh, I needed that. You know what, I won't kill you. In fact, I think I like you. So, I'll tell you what, let me get rid of Goliath here and I'll take you out for a drink. Maybe some coffee, or blood, your choice. Now…" **he said turning his attention back to Goliath,"** Emoh uoy og!"**

Goliath had just enough time to blink before he disappeared.


	5. And on it goes

**Chapter Five**

**In The Crow.**

The Crow is a fine restaurant. The world's greatest chiefs strove to work there. The food was legendary, service second to none and the wine heavenly. Only the rich and famous could enter, and even then they might be denied access do to not meeting the restaurants strict code that governed who could and could not enter. The restaurant rested on top of one of the world's leaders in technology insuring that The Crow was always up to date and modern.

Nightstone Unlimited played host to The Crow, and in exchange for their security, Dominique Destine was guarantied access to the restraint along with any guest of her choosing.

Currently the redheaded businesswoman was enjoying a lavish breakfast with a raven-haired individual in a trench coat. The two said no more than twelve words towards each other and kept a purposefully calm face while they ate, always keeping eye contact. Only when the waiter came with the check did their gaze break.

"Your check, sir." The old server said kindly.

"… take this and go." Harry said coldly towards the slightly unnerved human, while offering a twenty dollar bill.

"I'm sorry sir but this won't cover your bill, in fact this barely covers your appetizer."

"I think you're not understanding me, take the money and leave or I'll snap your neck.

Now utterly unnerved the waiter backed up, before seeming to gather his nerve and said with a shaking voice," Sir, I'm afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave, it would be wise to do so before I call for security."

"You say one word and ill rip your throat out you pot-bellied swine. Then ill tear out your heart and eat it in front of you family before killing them all with a rusty machete. Do I make myself clear, swine?" Harry hissed.

The thoroughly cowed waiter nodded and hurriedly left the table, not even bothering to take the money.

With a twist of his hand Harry banished the currency before turning towards his smirking companion.

"You know, if I didn't secretly own the place I would pissed at you for potentially getting me banned." The red head said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up, you know you loved watching that swine squirm."

"True. You might want to tone it down though, it's really hard to get anything done when you have every member of law enforcement after you though. And if you act this way all the time then eventually one of these vermin will contact there authorities."

"The big bad 'Demon' is afraid of some human law enforcement?" Harry said with mirth in his voice.

"I am not afraid of mere humans!" Demona growled," I simply find having to avoid theme tedious, after all I don't want to reveal my-self too soon."

"I can appreciate that." Our dark protagonist said, twirling his hand. And summoning a handful of black orbs into his hands. "These will wipe there memories." He told Demona upon seeing her confused face.

The human hating pair got out of there both and headed towards the door, much to the relief of the Ravens staff. Without looking Harry tossed the black orbs at the staffs heads and wipe out the entire morning from their minds.

"Happy?"

"Very much so. Is that how you plan to cover the death of Maza?"

"Who said she was dead?"

"Urgh… my head." The voice of Elisa Maza came from the darkness. "Were am I?" Trying to site up the disgruntled detective tried to site up only to hit her head on a metal bar.

"Ow! What the hell? Am I…am I in a cage?" Feeling around she learned that she was in fact in a cage, much like the kind you would put a large dog in.

Faced with the fact that she was alone in a unknown location trapped in a cage, Elisa did what any person would do. Freak out.

In the Clock Tower the broken and bloody body of Goliath was tended to by Lexington and Brooklyn.

"What do you think happened Lex?" The red gargoyle asked his rookery brother, "You think Demona got him?"

"I don't know Brooklyn," the small green gargoyle said as he carefully stitched one of his leaders wounds close," this doesn't look like her style."

"Well who else could it have been, he appeared in a flash of light and if that doesn't scream magic I don't know what dose. And as far as I know Xanatos knows as much magic as I do. So if it isn't Demona I don't know who it could be." The frustrated gargoyle was pacing angrily by the end of his little tangent.

"Hey, has Broadway come back from looking for Hudson and Elisa yet?" The smaller gargoyle asked, having just finished bandaging the last of Goliaths wounds.

"No, and its almost sunrise. Why does everything bad happen in threes?"

Just as the words left his mouth a large green gargoyle came into the tower sobbing as he held a large, tarp covered object.

Before either of his brothers could ask him what was wrong Broadway looked at theme and said two words that shook theme to their core.

"Hudson's dead." 


End file.
